heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-10 Dr. Banner I Presume
Day two. A few more patients than usual, so the staff says. But for Bruce, it was a welcome distraction. He did some help with doing medication and doctoring in some of the foreign countries, but this can work for him. He just wonders how long this would be. But such worries can be addressed later. "Okay, so who's my next patient?" Getting a homeless patient in is tough. But Rain can't fix -everything- with her magic, nor does she do so in broad daylight. That's just asking to be hit with something or turned over to authorities or - who knows. Whatever the reason, she's managed to convince her slightly incoherent friend to come in. He seems out of it. Maybe Rain just didn't know -what- was wrong. She's not a doctor after all. "I think that's you," She nods at the fellow. She stands and helps him up. There's definitely some damage from what looks like long term alcoholism. Could be some other illnesses thrown in to the mix from hard living, being homeless and a healthy disregard for one's state. "S-sorry..." Wait a second. Is that- Pause. Stare. No time for that. Poor fellow's on his last legs and is slowly shuffling into a standing state. "Alright come on..." A pause. A sense of recognition, but Bruce did not look the same way he did before. For one, he was clean shaven. Another, hair was died dark black, courtesy of the sisters. So it depends on how perceptive one is to figure this out. "...in." The young lady was not the one in need, from what he can fathom. The other guy, however, is not in a good state. And it didn't take long for Bruce to deduce what the problem might be, as he moved over to help with the ragged man. "Oh my, it's good that you come. Young lady... if you can help me bring him to the bed?" Okay, so it's more deja vu than anything else. Hmm. Rain shakes it off and nods. "Thanks," She will help the fellow over. Likely, the guy's just too far gone for magic to really rejuvenate him. Organs worn and tired from stress, disease, hunger... Still, alcohol's likely the biggie. Thunderbird's hardly gentle on one's internal bits. Either way, Rain is in fact, actually fairly perceptive. So she might get that sinking, familiar feeling but - maybe not quite figure it out. "He mostly speaks English but I couldn't understand him this afternoon. I can't pin it down, he was really out of sorts. He's one of the regulars I see when I run errands," She remarks. It's a fib. She heals and works there, but depending on how good he is at picking up lies - well. She's not going to admit to being a magician in a /hospital/ of all things. That's just silly. "Okay, thanks for bringing him here." The guy was a clear case of a victim of alcohol poisoning, but there could be possibly be more. And the guy, for all his clothes, is practically shivering. Not good. "We might have to call an ambulance for this, we can only do so much here." Bruce dug a flashlight out of his pockets, and took a close look at the man's eyes. Bloodshot. "Miss, if you can open the closet there and get me some blankets? We have to keep him warm." He does this while still focused on the man, his life the most important thing here. Unless he does further examination, he doesn't know what shots to give him. So many things to consider. "Hello sir. My name is David, and I'm going to my best to help you. Do you understand?" Nod. Rain wasn't too sure - after all, she's hardly a doctor and tends to rely on people to tell her what to heal. She quietly listens and does her best to keep out of the way. She rubs the back of her head, looking a bit awkward. "Sure thing," She nods again and goes to the closet to get the aforementioned blankets. Poor guy. Either way, she moves over with a couple of blankets in her arms. She waits for a moment, and watches quietly. The man is definitely out of it. He mumbles, something slurred. It's hardly coherent. Something about that thunderbird, maybe he wants his thunderbird? But he does manage a sort of greeting. More of a greeting grunt. Still, it's all awfully garbled. The booze has its claws in him but good. "Damn it... Nurse!" Bruce turns and directs Rain. "Okay, wrap them around him. It's important to keep him warm, and awake. So if you can, please talk to him, and if he falls asleep, call me. It's important he stays awake." His voice was stern, and focused. He didn't have time to deal with issues of recognition, a life was at stake. One of nurses comes running in. "Yes, Dr. Smith?" "We need to get this guy to Gotham General, quickly. He's suffering from alcohol poisoning, most likely." "Right away, Doctor!" The nurse quickly leaves as Bruce moves back to his patient. "Okay, ma'am. How's our friend here?" "Okay," Nod again. She's got it. She'll try wrapping the fellow up in the blankets. The man definitely seems out of it. He blinks owlishly, letting the blankets rest. Rain frowns a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner," She wrinkles her nose, looking unhappy. For now, Rain doesn't push the recognition issue, either. Rain is quiet, making sure the blankets stay up. "Hey, don't worry, you'll get better... then you can go back to your spot." More mumbling. She has to shake his shoulder a couple of times. "Um. He seems to drift in and out," She frowns. It's really hard to say - the fellow is only able to talk in fragments, slurs and grumbles. Definitely the image of a homeless man. She looks to the doctor. "But so far he's still mostly awake..." She bites her lower lip. "Okay, make sure to wrap him well. We need to keep him awake, and keep him warm." Bruce was stern, but there was a sense of warmth to his voice; if a bit faint. He looked around, and saw the trash can. Empty, with the bag. Good. "Okay we need to turn him on his side, in case he needs to throw up." Bruce hands the woman the trash can. "I'll need you to hold this while I hold him on his side. I trust you can do that." Before waiting for an answer, he went to his patient, and turned him onto his right side, directing the woman to the side. "Now, tell me, what condition was he in, when you found him? Any detail will be very helpful." Rain nods and peers at the fellow. Rain will do as she's told, quietly watching as Bruce turns the fellow. She moves to hold the trashcan as she's told. At least she can follow orders. Though, she watches with no small amount of concern. She keeps the trashcan steady and furrows her brows as she thinks. "Well. He seemed pretty groggy. I figured maybe it was because I hadn't seen him in the soup line and he missed it, so I grabbed a container and came back. He seemed worse. There's always bottles and broken glass around the place, so it was hard to tell if he'd been drinking," She admits. "I couldn't understand what he was saying - and that was odd. He was sitting against a wall, looking dazed. That was about it. Tried to give him the soup, but it didn't go well. Honestly, it struck me as odd he wasn't up and in line like usual," Frown. Sigh. "Maybe it was a bad batch of Thunderbird. They always drink it a lot on that block." Likely, one of New York's many collections of homeless folks. "Okay, thanks. And please keep talking to him with me. It will be of great help!" It didn't mean too much, but Bruce could only do with what he has. The doctor didn't know how severe he was, since he is homeless. But he took what he could, and hoped the ambulance would be here soon. It would take a miracle, though. "Okay sir, I'm just going to take your pulse, and check your breathing. Tell me if you understand." It's been a few days since that craptastic mission or whatever that damned HAL called breaking into a nasty hotel to rescue a bunch of girls from being treated as slaves in the world's oldest profession. The minor bullet wound on her side is still healing, but it's really effing annoying because of where it's located. So, she's back at this clinic for a bit of follow-up treatment. She hears unfamiliar voices and sidesteps to avoid being seen, peeking around a corner to see what's going on. It's hard for Rain to tell. She only really found out after the poor fellow missed soup that morning. Go figure. She nods and will quietly talk to the fellow. Still, it's like talking to someone long lost to booze and wear and tear. Deep breath. Rain looks apologetic. The man only half nods, coughing noisily. He sort of groks what's going on, but for the most part? Out to lunch, as it were. It's not looking good. Rain is quiet between the man's attempts to respond. Either way, she's duly respectful of the fact that this is a hospital. Things should get to Huntress soon, likely - as there's probably not lots here. His breathing is a bit irregular, that's for sure. "Okay, just keep talking." Bruce checks his pulse. Irregular, but fortunately not too irregular. There may be hope, but it depends on them keeping him up. And it depends on when the ambulance comes here. All is left to chance. "Come on, man, you can make it!" A nurse comes in, and whispers something into Bruce's ear. His head straighten's up. "10 minutes? Let's hope for the best then." "There's something else..." She whispered again. "Wait, another patient? With a bullet hole? What about the others?" "There's no one else, they left already." "Already? But it's..." Bruce checks the time. It's late. He's bad at that. Rain talks quietly with the fellow, "You missed soup today... I'm told it was pretty good," It's just quiet, how's-the-weather sort of chat. At least trying to keep him responding. "Sorry. I got to him late in my usual walk," She looks apologetic. His only responses are mumbles. For her part, she does as asked. "I didn't realize how late it was, honestly." Sigh. "I can't believe it..." She tries to resist the urge to peer out to see who else is there and apologize to them. Maybe traffic won't be too bad and things get there a bit sooner? Hopefully? There's guilt at keeping someone waiting and yet - it tears both ways. "Ah hey, just a few minutes and you'll get a ride over and..." Talktalk, words fall into a sort of mushy train of thought. Huntress steps away again quickly and goes to the exam room that's seen far more of already than she cares for -- the one the most out of the way. And once she's there, rather than just sit out in the open like a moron, she hides where she can see when the door opens and possibly make a break for it if that turns out to be necessary. One thing's for damned sure, these stupid overhead lights are NOT what her costume was designed to work with. "Nurse, please stay with these two. Make sure he doesn't fall asleep." He turns to the others. "I'm sorry, but if you keep him warm, watch him, and keep him awake, he may just make it. I apologize again." Bruce didn't like to leave, but he had a bullet wound to heal. He gave them a reassuring smile, then went to the room where the new patient is. A nod at Bruce. Well, Doctor David anyway. Rain will keep talking to her homeless friend, and stay with the nurse for now. The nurse and Rain both seem a bit curious, though they keep it in check for now. Moments pass, far too slow as they wait for an ambulance. Mercifully, today's traffic isn't -too- bad. Bruce entered the next room, and takes a step. There was at first no one there, but then he caught a shadow of a figure that looks human. "Oh, okay. My name is David, and I'm new. I'm here to help." He stays by the door, not liking the atmosphere. He figured this may one of the Birds, or maybe even the Bat. He heard talk... "New here, huh?" Huntress steps out from her hiding spot, glaring black and purple obviousness in the middle of the mostly-white exam room. She studies David for a long moment, one hand hovering close to the odd non-firearm looking weapon holstered on her thigh. "I think I'll have determine for myself how helpful you are." She then sidesteps to the center of the room and watches the man's reaction. "Okay then." Bruce walks in cautiously. Huntress, like in the news. He needs to tread carefully. "But the only way I'm going to help you is if you trust me. If you want, you can ask any of the staff here. But that bullet wound won't wait." He doesn't get close. "I want to help, but you need to let me." A loud siren comes close to the clinic. One would think it was the police, but the sound was different. The ambulance from Gotham General is here! The paramedics burst in, and move towards the man they came for, by the nurse's direction. Huntress watches 'David' suspiciously. "It's already a few days old, just here to do a follow-up at a friend's insistence." She watches him for a moment longer, then finally comes to some sort of decision and steps toward the bed to divest herself of her belt, quiver, and crossbow. That's about the best offer of trust she can make right now. Ambulance! Rain's head lifts. The man's does not. He's off on Planet Hobo, as far as anyone can tell, his senses addled by booze and hard living. He coughs and hacks, spitting into the trashcan. Yick. At least they get him onto the gurney. It takes a little though - he is a full grown man and a little grumpy. Doesn't seem to trust the folks. Mumblemumble. Rain talks though, she stops once the ambulance men take him. They likely don't let her go, given that she's not a legal representative or relative. She's left in the room for a moment, a little wide-eyed and quiet. "Thanks. And not for nothing, but I doubt you need those..." Bruce lowers his guard, in respect. He moves forward, not making any sudden moves. He goes along the wounded side of the Huntress. "Yes, it does look old. No point in asking why you didn't come sooner. Or if it hurts." Bruce notices that the Huntress has trouble breathing. But the wound isn't bad. "Okay, it looks like it just grazed you. It's treatable, but you'll need an injection, because it's probably infected by now." He knew that would take trust from her to do. Huntress hmphs. He's probably right, because after the initial bandaging that Batwoman did for her, she's pretty much left the injury be. Yeah, stupid move on her part, but the other Bird wasn't kidding when she said it was badly placed. "Pass on the injection, but I'm willing to pay cash for some antibiotics." "I would normally argue with you about this, but something tells me it would be fruitless." Banner goes over to one of the cabinets, and takes out some antibiotics. "There we go." He goes over to the Huntress, but stops short of giving these to her. "I would be remiss if I didn't ask about any allegies that you have. And we will need to change the bandage." Fortunately, the old guy is in good hands. He's gurney'd away and with the ambulance ment. Rain is not a legal representative, nor a relative and as such is left behind in the room with wide-eyes. Sigh. She looks guilty. If only she'd not dilly dallied or if only she'd been there sooner. She rubs the back of her head. But she couldn't undo decades of alcohol abuse or homeless living, either. Deep breath. Either way, she carefully meanders out and pokes her head out of the doorway. "Um. They took him... I can't go because I'm not related to him." Sadface. Wait, where'd David go? She meanders in to ... wait. Where is she. Oh god. They warned her about the stairs. She's lost in the hallway. "Hello...?" She hasn't gone in to any of the exam rooms yet. But she looks worried. And worried means... Huntress accepts the antibiotics, looking at the label before dropping them with the belt. "Yeah. And I'm allergic to penicillin. What's in this stuff?" She hears the voice out in the hallway and tenses. Hmm. People talking. On one hand, it's a sign. On the other, she'd really hate to walk in on someone's rectal exam. Rain is frozen in the hallway, staring in abject horror. "... which way..." Mumble. Is there a friendly nurse? There's got to be one. She hesitantly walks unwittingly towards David and the Huntress. "... hello? Hmmm." Shoot. Isn't there a sign here? At least she's not poked her head in. Not YET. Bruce does a good job in telling her what is in that batch he gave her. "I considered that. It is good to have, but this should treat you well." Bruce then takes some bandages and goes over to her. "Now, I know how important it is to keep your space. However, that bandage needs to be replace. Do I have your permission?" Huntress nods, then drops the packet of meds with her belt. "Yeah. Go ahead." She pulls her cape out of David's way and keeps it clear by hanging it over her right arm like one end of a silk stole or something. Huntress has partially disconnected. Hmm. It's not trapped in the closet, but trapped in the low income clinic isn't exactly all thrills, either. Rain is looking worried now. "Umm. Hello? Anyone? I'm so tempted to peek but on the other hand..." On the other hand, there's always the looming threat of wandering in to a horribly embarrassing exam. Wait. Voices? Ah geez. She'd rather not interrupt, so like a lost dog, she just stays out in the hall with wide eyes. As if you know, that's any LESS creepy (it isn't). Bruce handles taking the bandage off, cleaning the wound, and putting the new bandage on with ease and care. He then throws the bandage away, in a special bin. He goes back to check the work he did. "I hope that works for you. And here's where I advise you to take the rest that you most likely not follow. But in any case, I want you to take care of yourself." Huntress frowns slightly at the girl's voice outside the exam room. "That one of yours out there, Doc?" She then looks at David with a faint frown. She HAS been taking it easy. Ish. Also, Rain has seen enough horror movies to warn her off angering the nurses. Kill Bill, too. No siree. She'll take her chances out here in the hall and maybe hope for directions. She sits against a wall, glancing this way and that. And why did she think of evil assassin nurses. It's not helping. She eyeshifts as she watches the hall. Check the vents. No nurses. Okay. Now. Stay still. Was it manatees, sharks or nurses that hunt by sight? She forgets. But it never hurts. "Ah, yes. She brought in a sick man off the streets. She seems harmless." Bruce looks at the lost girl, and turns back to the vigillante. "And remember, no violence here." Bruce walks to the door, getting there while turing to the Huntress. "If you want, I can move her, and give you some space. I'd do more, but I think you'll do as you will. So, I will wish you well. Take care." Bruce exits, leaving her alone. Huntress nods to Bruce and gingerly retrieves her belt before stepping to the door. Main failing of this place: the exam rooms don't have secondary exits. She stops just inside the door and waits to hear what happens in the hallway. Well, at least it's nothing malicious. Rain is totally oblivious to what's going on in there. And given how someone may or may not be in a backside less gown or something for all she knows... Rain is mostly harmless, for her part - she's only ever blasted one person really. If she spots 'David', she looks guilty. "Um. They took him to the hospital. I couldn't go because we're not relatives, so... I suppose I'll know if I see him back at the soup line in the next few days. I doubt he'll give up the Thunderbird." A shrug at that. "I can't blame him though." People lcing to what they will. "That's all. I got lost. Where's um... the out way?" She looks around. "I think the nurses were busy..." "That's alright, dear." Bruce walks up to her. "Come, this way. It's late, and I think it's time we all go home." Bruce motions Rain to the walkway, towards the exit. "I apologize for leaving you there, I had a special client to take care of. But I'm glad they got to him. And I just want you to know you did good. Thanks for the help." He gives the girl a reassuring smile. If he does recognize her, he doesn't show it. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs